The present invention relates in general to trampolines formed of a tubular top rail frame supported at an elevated horizontal plane above the ground by ground-engaging tubular legs and supporting a fabric sheet or web within the frame by springs, and more particularly to such trampolines having a novel T-joint joining the legs to the top rail in a manner significantly reducing the packaging size for trampolines.
Heretofore, trampolines have been generally formed with the leg sockets welded directly onto the top rail of the trampoline. The box necessary to package such trampolines for shipment ordinarily required an 81/2' long.times.81/2" high.times.28" wide box for packaging the components for shipment, due to the rigid connection and required length of the leg sockets welded in the customary manner to the top rail.
The present invention is directed to a novel trampoline frame construction, involving a T-joint of unique construction permitting sectioning of the trampoline frame into smaller pieces for packaging than could have been accomplished with the prior construction, while still providing a joint between the legs and the top rail which will not swivel, and wherein one size of leg can be employed with less material involved.
More specifically, the T-joint construction of the present invention permits joining of top rail tubular sections and U-shaped leg tubular frame components in a manner permitting the trampoline to be broken down into a package that is 4'.times.8".times.20" in size, while still providing a well stabilized leg that will not swivel during use of the trampoline, and which permits assembly without any nuts or bolts spanning any joints.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.